Camp Woodmont 2
by skycandel
Summary: We pick up right where we left off. Laina struggles with her grief. The prison group take over leadership of the camp that is still reeling from the loss of their stronger members. I am posting this story in chapters instead of waiting until it is completed as I did with Camp Woodmont. Language, adult situation, violence.
1. Chapter 1

The static coming from the speakers of the battery powered boom box was the only sound that could be heard for several minutes. Even the forest and everything in it seemed afraid to move. The prison group stood among what was left of the camp group all their eyes fixed on the bodies they surrounded. Laina stood like a rock as she watched her twin's body slumped and awkwardly laying on the ground next to their parents. Laina still held the gun in the position in which it was fired. Even her bad hand that would twitch and jerk involuntarily stood still holding the gun. After what seemed like years Laina fell to her knees, she lifted the gun and wrapped her mouth around the barrel. Screams from the small crowd encircling her rang out. "No!" "Stop!" "Don't" were shouted out. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. CLICK. This is when Laina started screaming. She threw the gun away from her and cried. She pulled the three bodies of her family close together and laid on top of them.

Rick, Daryl, Tyrese, and Carol moved Frank and Liz's bodies away. An hour later Rick and Daryl softly approach the grieving woman who still lay on the remaining bodies. Carol, Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel watched. Sarah had taken Beth, Judith, and Eunice, an old woman, to her cabin for tea, they were all shook up pretty bad and the crying babies didn't ease their nerves. Michonne, Sasha, and Tyrese started digging holes behind the counselor building for Laina.

"Laina, com'on, it's time to bury them" Daryl said in a soft hoarse voice. Laina didn't acknowledge she heard him. He looked at Rick and Rick nods as they bend down to lift Laina up. As Rick touched Laina's left bicep she swung her elbow up catching him in the mouth making it bleed. Her right foot went out and caught Daryl in the upper thigh. If the blow that hit Rick wouldn't have made him jump he would be singing soprano right now. The kick still brought him as Rick backed up holding his lip. The men stumbled away from the woman.

The day wore on, and there she lay. Sometimes crying, sometimes talking to them. Daryl sat on the porch of their cabin. He was hurt. His stomach hurt more than his leg. It twisted in knots for her. He was hurting for her because he knew what it was to loose your blood. He was hurting because she hit him. Whatever it was they had started between them hadn't mattered when she tried, and succeeded, to inflict pain on him. Glenn came out of the cabin and sat next to him.

"It'll be dark in a few hours, maybe you should try to get her up again."

"Maybe we just leave her be. If she wants to stay out all night laying on corpses the bitch can do it for all I care."

"You don't mean that."

"The fuck you know about what I mean or not?"

" 'Cause I know."

"It was just fuck, nuthin' more. Don't read too much in to it." Daryl left Glenn on the porch alone walking away from having to look at her.

Dusk was approaching. Carol decided to try again. Unlike the men she circled around and went toward her bowed head.

"Laina?" Carol announced her presents as she moved closer and crouched down. Laina ignored her. Her face buried between the necks of her father and sister. Carol reached out and stroked her head.

"Laina, you need to go inside. Maybe eat something. They need to be buried… I know it hurts." Rick and Hershel watched from a distance. Carol sat with Elaina for a long time. As the sun started to set Laina began to move. Her hand fondled at her father's hip removing his keys, she took her sister's as well. On her knees she stroked Leena's face and bent down and kissed her cheek.

Laina stood up weakly and walked towards Rick and Hershel. She threw the keys at his feet.

"Do whatever you want." And walked away and disappeared into the councilor building.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was crisp and damp. Everyone, except for Laina had gathered in the dining hall. Rick stood before everyone.

"For those who may not know me, my name is Rick. We were brought here, as you know, by John and his daughters. We are all mourning the loss of John and the others. You have been good to us, and we aim to stay and build a life. A life that John was trying to build."

"Where's Laina? Shouldn't she be giving this speech?" This was Jason, Liz's oldest boy.

"Laina needs some time, right now. I think we can give her that. My people will go on a supply run soon, some of us went out yesterday to clear the walkers that attacked John and the others. I feel that we can go back, continue on with the way were as much as we can." Rick looked in to the faces of the camp survivors. Those left were Sarah, her son Jacob, and her grandmother. Jason, Bobby, the two older boys Carl had been spending time with and their little brother Nathan were orphans now that Liz and Frank were gone. Nathan, a 4yr old, had clung to a Woodbury woman named Bea and her husband Harold. Both in there mid to late 60's agreed to care for him and his brothers along with Maria and Timmy they had already dubbed as their own from Woodbury. Beth agreed to help with the children.

Several rainy days past. Daryl and Michonne found a calm spot up stream with a gentle slope in to the water. River rocks jutted across almost acting as a bridge if you were careful jumping across. This was not where they got water. It was calmer and a vehicle could be driven closer to the water allowing an easier out if another herd came around.

The rain had finally stopped during the night. Glenn heard shouts coming from the main yard as he was getting dressed. He looked out the window and saw Laina hitting and kicking at a boy in a padded suit and helmet.

"Hey guys, she's among the living." He went out the door followed by Rick, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, and then Hershel. Tyrese and Sasha were on patrol they saw them watching Laina from the Gate.

Rick and Daryl approached the sparring opponents. The boy fell down again and lifted up his arms.

"Come on, get your ass up."

"Please, can we stop now, it hurts."

"Hey, Laina, pick on someone your own size." Daryl walked towards her in long angry strides.

"You volunteering?"

"Ya, I'll do it, leave the kid alone."

"He's fine, he agreed to train with me."

"Well, now he wants to stop, so come on, let 'em go."

"Fine, Bobby, take that shit off and go find something to do." Bobby threw the helmet off his head and quickly unstrapped and pulled off the rest of the suit. He ran off mumbling under his breath.

"Let's go." Laina picked up the helmet and tosses it at Daryl.

"I don't need that."

"Suit yourself." She stepped back and waited for Daryl to get in to position.

"Well, ya gonna come at me or what?" Laina turned to a side stance and tossed a right punch. Daryl grabbed her fist with his hand. "That it?" With that Laina, her fist still being held, swung her body back bringing her left elbow around catching Daryl in the left ear. He let go and stumbled back. Laina allowed her body to follow the move and brought her right leg up and kicked at Daryl catching him on the left side of his rib cage ending the move with both feet planted on the ground. Daryl held his hand on his torso guarding his throbbing side.

"You want the dummy suit now?"

Daryl huffed and puffed trying to get air back in both lungs. He nodded. "Ya. You don't go easy huh?"

Daryl trained with Laina for about an hour more then went in for breakfast. Laina sat at the table her and Leena used to sit at and sat on her own side as always. Sarah had stopped by with Jacob offering condolences. Laina nodded and continued eating. When she was done she took her plate to the bin and left the building.

Glenn nudged Daryl. "You should go check on her."

"What did I already tell you?"

"You're a suck ass liar."

Others at the table were looking at them. Trying to piece together a puzzle they didn't have all the pieces for. Daryl got up from the table his face red from anger and embarrassment.

Glenn and Maggie told them about the day in the maintenance building and Glenn told them Daryl had denied anything more going on between the two.

Daryl went around the back of the pantry and found Laina smoking.

"get one?" She handed him one. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Not really."

"You ok?"

"What is it you want from me, Daryl? You want me to throw myself in your arms and cry while you stroke my hair and tell me everything is going to be ok, and time heals all wounds and all that horse shit?"

"I just thought you might wanna talk is all."

"Well, I don't." They sat in silence for a while when Daryl stood up.

"We are planning a run, but we don't know where all ya'll hit."

"I'll go."

"You sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't say I was goin'. Damn, I just had rough few days, I'm not broken." She stood up next to him. "I'll change, we need to go south of here. There's a grocery store we scouted out a while back. Probably still some canned food and stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick, Michonne, and Daryl load up in the Hyundai and pulled up to the gate. Laina came running up.

"Wait." She opened up the rear passenger door and jumped in next to Michonne. "Damn, I said I was going." She looked over at Michonne and gave a slight nod. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Ok, head south, when we get to CR 54 You'll turn right." Glenn opened the gate for them. After turning on CR 54 they get to a four way.

"Left….When we get there, you'll see an Ingles'. Across the street there's a gun and ammo store that we haven't hit up yet. If it isn't too bad we can split up by two's and hit both at once if you want."

"We'll see when we get there."

Rick pulled off to the side of the road and the four exit quickly immediately taking out walkers. Michonne is swift and efficient with her blade, impressing Laina.

"Hey, maybe one day you'll show me some moves, huh?" Laina kicked at a nearby walker breaking its knees making it tumble to the ground. She then stomped its head in with her boot.

"You too." Laina smiled at her and nodded a promise.

Rick and Michonne go to the gun store, while Daryl and Laina take the grocery store. Rick entered the building first and drove a knife through the temple of a walker. Michonne jabbed her sword through the mouth of another. They moved through the store grabbing whatever ammo is left on the shelves. They used pocket knives to cut zip ties off of display guns.

Daryl and Laina reached the cash registers first. Laina uses her machete and chopped through a couple of walkers, Daryl used his cross bow. Laina grabbed a cart and started towards the aisles. She used it to keep walkers in front at a distance while Daryl shot and covered the rear. She tossed in whatever was left on the shelves. We're going to need another basket.

"I don't think the car's big 'nough."

"It's either go big or go home. Less trips the better. We'll figure it out." They pushed the full cart toward the front of the store and grab another. "Pharmacy." They round the corner past the customer service desk, Daryl grabbed cartons of cigarettes from the shelves and tossed them in the basket. "Sweet."

Three walkers come around the corner from the pharmacy. Laina kicked one back, ran the machete blade through another's head, and used her free arm to push the third away before Daryl could react. Daryl jumped into the fray and grabbed the one that was kicked by the neck and stabbed up through the jaw. Laina took out the final one with the machete. The pharmacy door was locked so they hopped over the counter into the room. Laina ran straight for the only walker in the room circled behind it shoved her machete through the back of its head. Daryl was beginning to love watching her move. She was swift and smart. She acted like she knew what she was going to do before she did it. By the time the walker fell to the floor he was almost to her.

"Wha.." Daryl pushed himself up against her pressing her into the wall and kissed her hard. "Daryl, no." She pushed back on him but he didn't budge. He kissed her again she pushed harder, and used her weight to flip their bodies to where he was now the one pressed against the wall. Pressing on his shoulders she stood at arm's length from him. He looked at her with fierce eyes; she kissed him and thrust her tongue in his mouth. With her hands she started unbuckling his belt while he did hers. He was already rock hard. He turned her around and bent her over the pill counter. Laina pulled down her pants. She grasped the edge of the counter when he pushed himself into her from behind. He squeezed her hips using them in his thrusts. He was not gentle, and it was fine by her. She gulped down a moan of pleasure as he went faster and harder. She came right after he did, his groan did her in. He backed away from her and when she turned around he was zipping up his pants. He looked at her only for a moment before grabbing pill bottles off the shelves. She pulled up her pants and helped him, neither said a word to each other.

"Daryl! Laina!"

"Over here." Laina and Daryl were crawling over the pharmacy counter arms full of bottles. They toss them in the cart with the cigarettes. The four fill the basket with all they could. Loading the car became a game of Tetris, but they got everything in.

"Next time bring a truck, I don't know what ya'll were thinkin'" Laina laughed.

"How 'bout next time you speak up." Rick catches her eyes in the review.

"Ya, I'll do that."

Tyrese and Glenn unloaded the car while Sasha and Maggie took their turn on watch. Rick found Laina in the dining hall talking to Carol in the kitchen. Rick laid a set of keys on the counter next to her. "I think these are yours."

"No." She slid them back to him. "I was never a leader, and I'm not now. You on the hand seem to be a natural."

"I was just taking over until you were able."

"I don't want to lead. I'm not my father." Rick picked up the keys.

"I'll give them to Daryl, there's no need for me to have both sets."

"Whatever you want, captain." Rick put the keys in his pocket and left.

Carol started opening canned food. "So, I heard a rumor."

Laina laughed. "Oh ya, what rumor is that?"

"You and Daryl."

"Oh, um, Ok."

"It's ok, I think you're good for him."

"Did you two have a thing?"

"No, no, we're close, and I love him. He has done a lot for me. We joke and flirt but we're more like brother and sister. I'm just a little hurt I didn't hear it from him."

"I don't think we know what's going on yet, so I wouldn't blame him much. Stuff just sort of happened."

"Please, don't hurt him." Carol looked at Laina. Her watery eyes pleaded with her.

"I don't plan to."

"Just don't, if you don't have any feelings for him, if this thing is just physical, just stop it before he falls in love with you. Please. He's lost too much already."

"I hear ya." Laina left the kitchen her head spinning. She liked Carol, but now she was making her sort her feelings out for Daryl. _Is it just physical? Do I really like this guy? Could he really fall for someone like me? I have ugly scars all over. I'm really screwed up._ All these questions played in her mind throughout the evening.

The next morning there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Looking toward her window she sees it's dark out.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Ya, um how'd you get in." Daryl opened the door and jingled keys.

"Oh, right. Rick. OK. What do you want."

"Go fishin' with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Com'on get up. We'll do the water run while we're out."

"Do the others know?"

"I told Rick last night, he'll tell the others."

"I don't fish."

"You'll like it, com'on."

She threw the blankets off her and sat up. Daryl leaned up against the wall.

"Um, you gonna get out so I can get changed?"

Confusion ran over Daryl's face. "Really?"

"Ya, get out." She threw a pillow at him which he blocked. He left the room.

"You're strange you know that, woman?"

"If you are just now figuring that out, you're slower than I thought."

"Fuck you."

"I think that's been done a few times." She heard him laugh through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl and Laina had been going fishing a lot. Though everyone at the camp knew, when they were around everyone else the growing affection was barely noticeable, but it was there; a touch on the arm here, a look there. Sometimes the boys, Carl, Jason, and Bobby would go fishing with them; during those times of coarse the couple behaved themselves.

The prison group had spread out to other cabins. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and Beth went to one Carol, Michone, Rick, Carl, Judith and Daryl in another. Bea and Harold took Maria and Timmy and moved in with the orphans.

Beth sat down next to Laina at breakfast.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"'sup?"

"Not here, later when we patrol."

"um, OK." They sat and ate the powdered eggs and corn beef hash. Beth was acting nervous.

Beth waited until they were out of ear shot of anyone else.

"I want you to take me out?"

"Do what?"

"Every where we ever stay I'm stuck inside. I want to get out, just for a couple of hours."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, I just want something other than changing diapers or cooking."

"Have you talked to your dad or Rick?"

"No, they would never let me go." Laina considered this for a moment.

"Well, we all need a little fun" Laina grinned. "And I know just the place."

Laina told Beth to meet her on the other side of the camp by the fence. Laina told Tyrese at the gate she was just going out for a ride. She drove the bike to the main road and parked it. She crept back up through the woods on foot to where Beth was waiting for her.

"OK, come on, hop over."

Beth climbed the fence and squealed.

"shhh."

"sorry, sorry, I'm just excited."

Laina led Beth to the bike. "Just lean with me, k?" Laina showed off a little on the bike, Beth held around her waist tightly. Screaming and hollering in pure glee.

Laina avoided the main streets taking the alleys. They came to a brick building with skylights at the top. Laina looked around and found some rebar under some boxes, she used it to pry open the metal door.

"You comin?"

"Where are we?"

"Come see"

Laina opened the door and led Beth through a storage room. Laina took out a crawler, and another one that was stumbling about.

"What size shoes you where?"

"I'm a six, why?" And then she saw it as she walked through the door. A roller rink, illuminated by the skylights and various holes in the roof.  
"Try these" Tossing a pair of skates at her feet, Laina had already begun putting a pair on.

"What about the walkers out there."

"That's gonna be the fun part." She handed Beth her machete. Laina led the charged and circled around some walkers grabbing one and pushed it toward Beth. Beth screamed.

"Come on take its head off, get some speed up." Beth circled the rink dodging walkers and came back around. She swung and sliced through its neck.

"eeek"

"Did you just eek?"

Beth laughed. After the walkers were taken out Laina took two bodies laid them side by side on one end, and took to more and did the same on the other side. She told Beth to grab the decorative hockey sticks off the wall and grabbed a walker head by the hair, she stabbed it through the eye.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." The two played "hockey" using the bodies as goals. When the game was done they went back to the bike. When she made it to a main road she saw a flash from the roof of a building across the street. Two men started jumping and waving. Laina stopped the bike. "Come on, take my weapon, I'll get them at the knees you finish them."

"I don't think it's a good idea, let's just go."

"Would you want to be left on a roof to die? Let's go." Beth took the machete. Laina started kicking the walkers making them slower so that Beth could finish them off. Laina also had to keep them off Beth from behind. It challenged her, making hertravel in circles around her. Eventually they cleared them. Inside the building was more difficult and Laina had to find another weapon. She found a plumber's wrench and started wielding it Beth had gotten braver with every blow of the machete. They cleared the building and pushed through the door to the stairs a walker nearly fell down the stairs coming after them. Beth thrust the machete into its throat and pulled it up splitting the head in two.

"Nice." They unlocked the door to the roof two men burst through.

"Thank you, thank you." Laina pushed the one closest to her back.

"Whoa lay off. Come on, Beth, let's go."

"Wait, wait" the blonde shaggy haired man pleaded. He was thin with a beak of a nose. His friend had dark hair that receded. "Let us go with you."

"Nope." Laina took the stairs down. Beth followed behind.

"Why'd you save us then? Please."

As they all exited the building the men followed. Laina turned around and held her hand out.

"Stop. You're not going."

"Do you have any food, water?" This came from the dark haired man. He had a gun on his holster.

"Do you have a vehicle?"

"yes, over there." He pointed to a dark sedan.

"Any weapons?"

"Just what we have on us."

"Hand them over and open your car."

"What?"

"I'm not taking you back armed. If you want to come hand over your guns." The men reluctantly do so. She gave Beth a gun, and instructed her to aim it at them while she searched the car. After making sure it was clear she brought out rope and a shirt she found in the back seat.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tie your hands behind you and blind fold you. Beth here is going to drive your car. If you remove the blind fold or try to get out of the ropes she will stop the car and we will leave you on the road. Got it."

The men we near starvation and dehydration, out of desperation they agree. In the back of the car the blonde told Beth his name was Jack and introduced his friend as Dennis. Laina led Beth back to the camp. Rick and Daryl were at the gate, _shit_, and they looked relieved at first and then pretty pissed off at the same time when they saw Beth driving the car. They opened the gate letting them through.

Laina felt the sense of dread wash over her as she realized she was about get ripped a new one. The look in Daryl's eyes scared her to the core. Rick's glare wasn't any better. _Fuck me._


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Laina got the kick stand all the way down Daryl pulled on her arm tearing her off the bike she couldn't gain her balance quick enough and fell to the ground. He bent down and lifted her up by her shirt.

"The hell you do? Where you two been huh?" Rick had gotten Beth out of the car and was instructing the men in the back to get out. He held his gun to them took off the blind folds. The two men were scared; they didn't know what was going on.

"Don't shoot, we're just lookin' for a place to stay" The panicked plea came from the beaked blonde. He was nearly crying.

Rick stormed to Laina, Daryl still held to her shirt. He pulled from behind and turned her around. "What were you thinking? You took Beth out of here and then you let her drive back two strangers?" His nose nearly touched hers.

"Back off me." She pulled away and resisted every urge not let herself go. Her back hit Daryl in the chest. She moved away from him and faced the two of them now standing side by side now.

"She just wanted a break from the camp, we just happened to run across these two trapped on a building. Nothing happened."

"No one knew where she was, we've been lookin' all afternoon. You can't just take people out for joy rides." Beth butted in using her body to block Rick from Laina.

"Hey, I'm not a kid, I asked her to take me."

"You need to go inside, now."

"No, I'm a grown woman and you're not my dad."

"But I am" Hershel had come in from behind Rick. Beth looked over his shoulder to meet his disappointed and worried eyes.

"Dad, please, we just went out. Look, I'm fine, and we rescued people. See?"

"Go inside, Beth, now."

"Dad."

"NOW" He only used that tone when he was mad. She hadn't heard that tone directed at her since before the outbreak when she got caught coming home after curfew. She looked back at Laina and mouthed "sorry" and ran to her cabin crying.

Now the three of them came at her yelling and screaming at her. Calling her reckless and careless. Her head spun finely pushed back on the nearest body close to her, it was Rick, she pulled her arm back to release a punch but she was grabbed from behind under the arms. It was Daryl. He lifted her up and she started to kick.

"Please don't make me."

"Calm the fuck down."

She pushed her feet downward and used her weight to get Daryl off balance he faltered but kept his grip. Rick grabbed her legs and they carried her squirming screaming body to her cabin and threw her on the couch.

"SIT DOWN" Rick jutted his finger at her. "AND STAY" He turned to Daryl. "Watch her."

He left and went back to the car where the two men were still standing. He questioned them on the events that brought them there. He agreed to give them food and water, but didn't promise a place to stay. They took it.

Daryl didn't speak to Laina, He just sat by the door.

"Come on. Don't be mad."

"You took Beth out without tellin' anyone. You lied to Tyrese about what you were doin'. We don't do that. You coulda gotten her killed."

"I didn't. For your information she's not that bad at it either. If you would let her leave everyone now and then…" Rick and Hershel walked in. Hershel stood across from where she sat. Rick brought him a chair.

"You mind telling me why my daughter is out rescuing strangers?"

Laina sighed. "I told you, she wanted out, I took her out for a good time, we came across those two, and I don't like the idea of leaving someone to die. So we went and got them."

Rick stepped forward. "You crossed a line, you said you weren't a leader. You're right. You put Beth in jeopardy. She's not like you. She's not like Michonne, She hasn't been hardened."

"Fine I'm sorry, next time I'll ask permission take your nanny out on a play date."

"She's not my nanny.."

"Bullshit. She's kept here in invisible chains to care for YOUR child, cook, clean, you know other woman work. It's fine by me, just stop lying to yourself why she's important to you." She leaned forward and used motioned Rick to come closer with her finger. When we was close enough she leaned in to his ear.

"Have you slipped it to her yet?" She plopped back on the sofa and laughed.

Rick pulled back in disgust not that Beth wasn't pretty, but she was practically a child.

"This won't happen again." Rick and Hershel left, Daryl stayed.

"You gonna babysit me?"

"Do I have to?" Laina lit a cigarette and handed it to him then lit herself one.

"No, you don't I won't make that mistake again. I will tell you something though. Don't ever grab me like that again, I will cut off your ear and tape it to your ass so you can hear me kicking it." She laughed and walked over to him. "I'm just kidding, baby, it kinda turned me on. She started to move her hand down, but he grabbed it.

"No." He let her hand dropped and walked away. When he got to the door he turned around. "Just don't do stupid shit, alright?" She gave him a salute and he walked out the door.

Jack and Dennis tried to work their way in to the group. Doing chores, going on water runs the camp voted to keep them in, but they were only to be armed during the water runs. Carol liked Dennis he was soft spoken and polite. She would have him help her with the dishes and they became fast friends. Jack, proved to be a good worker as well, he chopped wood with Tyrese and though he was unarmed helped on patrol and guard the gate.

Hershel kept a close eye on Beth and tried to explain to her that staying at the camp was blessing and that Rick and the others leave the camp not knowing if they would return. Beth assured her father that it would never happen again. She had her scare, but she remembered the thrill of it all too.

Laina taught Beth how to ride Leena's motorcycle. She used the cabins as obstacles and taught her how to turn sharp and quickly wit out wiping out. Beth loved it. She was getting the excitement she yearned for.

Beth also started to learn to shoot better. Daryl and Rick showed her how to handle handguns, while her sister taught her the heavier fire arms. She had really good aim. Michonne watched this progression closely. She once asked Laina if she had anything to do with the gun training, but she denied it saying that Beth must not want to feel so defenseless. Laina still found some private time with Daryl every couple of days. On such a day laying in her bed. Daryl looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothin" He kissed her and pulled her close. "Maybe I should move in here with you."

"Why?"

"I dunno, you don't want me to?"

"I kinda like my privacy."

"k." He sounded a little pouty, so Laina made it up to him the best she knew how. He enjoyed feeling her mouth around him, he always came quick that way.

"Don't be upset, I think we're moving in that direction, I just need some more time is all." She kissed him on the forehead.

The next day Laina came bouncing out of Carol's cabin and ran up to Daryl. "What do you think?" She turned around showing off her new haircut. It was cut shoulder length.

"S'alright I guess." Laina pulled it back into a pony tail.

"I think it will be easier to deal with. Dontcha think?"

"I guess."

"Hey, I think we should go on a run and take Beth just a small one. She needs some experience."

"That's not gonna fly."

"Come on, talk to Rick, we'll bring whoever, she's really good with a gun." Daryl promised he would but told her the answer would probably be "no." It was a big fat no.

Laina started in on him every day until he finally agreed. Michonne, Rick, Daryl, Laina and Beth went out for some food from a local convenient store. Beth was right on target, she followed Laina's instructions and they proved to be a good team. Daryl found Laina crouched by a shelf shoving something in her bag.

"Whacha got?"

"oh." She grabbed some tampons from the shelf. "Just some lady products for the girls, you wanna see?"

Daryl made a face. "No."

During dinner that night Laina told the others about how Beth moved through the walkers, how she hit every one that she aimed at. Everyone gave compliments and cheered Beth for her new found bravery. She blushed and told them to stop. Except Michonne she stayed quiet gave a polite smile every now and then, but she didn't gush over her.

After dinner Beth went over to Laina's cabin.

"What is it? What's the surprise?"

"Well I figure with all this gun toting action that we should have a girl night." She broke out a bottle of wine and some finger nail polish. They painted each other's nails and laughed through the evening. When Laina came back from putting the wine glasses up she held her hands behind her back. "One more surprise." From behind her back she pulled out a box of Clairol " I think you would be a beautiful brunette."

"Really?"

"Oh, ya with those eyes they'd really pop."

"I don't know."

"oh, come on. You'll look great." After some coaxing Beth caved in.

"What the hell let's do it."

Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Carol, Maggie, Susan, and Eunice loved the new look on Beth. They oo'd and aaa'd. The men just kept quiet about it and didn't say much. Laina beamed with pride. Michonne came over and asked Laina to go out to the river with her for fish.

"Ya, I guess, but you gotta clean them."

"Sure." The two made their way out to the river and set up poles. They never really spoke much; Laina was confused as to why Michonne wanted her to come out there. Michonne stood up and kept an eye on the forest while Laina watched the poles.

"What are you doing to Beth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. You taught her how to drive a motorcycle, she's learned how to shoot, you even dyed her hair…"

"She begged me to dye her hair."

"Every day she's becoming more and more like you."

"That's not true."

"You're right. She's becoming more like Leena."

Laina jumped up from the poles and turned toward Michonne getting within inches of her face.

"Don't you dare utter her name. You're fucking crazy and have no idea what you're talking about."

Michonne stepped back. "Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just reading too much in to it."

"Ya," Laina turned back around to the poles. "I think you are. By the way you have a fish on your line." Michonne cautiously bent down to get it keeping her eye on Laina while she did so. She looked away for a second to grab the fish on the line when Laina moved behind her and grabbed Michonne's sword out of its sheath.

"ha, always wanted to try this out." She played with the balance of it with her left hand.

"Give it back,"

"Sure, no problem." Laina pointed the tip down toward the ground and stretched it out toward Michonne by the handle. When she grabbed it Laina pulled bringing Michonne close to her the two of the still grasping at the sword. "Careful, I thought you were gonna to fall in." She let go of the sword and backed up. "You know what, I'm bored, I'm just gonna head back." Laina turned her back on Michonne, but Michonne stayed where she was and watched her leave.

***"I was nowhere close to falling in. I know a threat when I see it."

"If it were a threat, why'd she tell me all about it? She told me that you implied something about Beth." Daryl was pacing the cabin floor.

"She's nuts, Daryl." She turned to Rick. "You can't tell me you haven't seen it."

"They have been spending a lot of time together, she lost her sister, so she found a surrogate to fill the space."

"No, this isn't a surrogate, she's turning her in to her dead sister."

"Bullshit, she's done good by Beth. She's taught her stuff to keep her alive. Stuff we never bothered to teach her ourselves. We took her for granted and just assumed she was this weak little girl. Well, she ain't."

"I know you have this thing for her and that's making you blind, but you need to back off and open your eyes."

"Fuck you." Daryl stormed out of the cabin and went straight for Laina's. There was no answer, so he went inside and called for her. No answer. He went out to the maintenance building, no sign. He was walking over to the dining hall when Hershel stopped him.

"Have you seen Beth?"

"No, you seen Laina around?"

"No." Hershel went to tell Rick and Michonne, Daryl looked through the rest of the camp asking everyone he saw. He started to panic. By the time he had searched everywhere everyone was in the main yard of the camp ground. Everyone was buzzing.

**"Where we going, Laina?"

"It's a surprise, come on."

"Does anyone know where out here?"

"Ya. Hey, do you remember when we were kids and mom and dad sent us out here for summer camp?"

"What?"

"We used to sneak out at night, remember?"

"Laina what are you talking about?"

"Leena, stop screwin' around."

"I'm not Leena."

"Whatever, we're almost there." They walked through the bushes and came to a waterfall. That rushed out above them and into a pool below. "You first. Remember that first step is a big jump."

Beth saw a string of rocks leading to the waterfall. "I want to go back."

"We will, come on, go." Beth took a big jump and nearly missed the first rock, she slowly stepped across while Laina followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls reached the water fall and Laina nudged Beth through a gap between the water and the rock in to a cave.

"Awesome, huh?"

"You called me Leena, are you OK?"

"I know who you are Beth, it was just a slip."

"No, you talked about being kids."

"No, I didn't. I think you're loosing it."

"It's cold in here, we should go back."

"We will just enjoy the coolness of it. I wanted to show you. Leena and I used to come back here, smoke pot, make out with boys, you know, stuff like that."

Beth sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She was afraid of Laina. Afraid of the cracks showing through.

"BETH, LAINA!" It was Glenn's voice.

"HEY! OVER HERE".

"shhhh, what are you doing, this is our special place. Shut up." Laina grabbed at Beth covering her mouth. Beth struggled away and went toward the gap they walked through.

"HELP! OVER HERE!"

Rick saw an arm come out the side of the water fall. Daryl scanned the water and found the first rock.

"Come 'on." He jumped down, slipping his foot landed in the cold water. Rick followed behind them. He told Glenn and Maggie to stay on the bank and watch for walkers.

Daryl and Rick hopped stone to stone until they reached the opening. When the entered Laina grabbed Beth. She had a knife in her hand.

"Go away."

"Laina, let her go." Daryl stepped forward and Laina tightened her grip around Beth using her as a shield. Daryl stopped. "Come on, just let her go. We'll sort it out back home."

"Laina, listen to Daryl. We're not going to hurt you. We know you're going through a hard time."

"No, you don't know."

"We've lost people. We can't replace them, but we all found each other. You found Daryl."

Laina's right hand was holding the knife it wavered. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want everything back to the way it was." Her voice was tight with sorrow her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Baby, come on. We'll get through it. Jus' let 'er go before this thing goes further."

"I don't want to be alone. I can't exist by myself it wasn't meant to be that way." Laina backed up to the edge of the fall gripping Beth.

"Please, please, let me go. My father is still alive… my sister is still alive…don't take me away from them. Please."

"I'll take care of you. Leena… Beth." Laina shook her head trying to get it clear. The past and present were meshing together.

Now Rick took a step forward. "Laina, you know she is not your sister. Leena is gone."

"I KNOW THAT! I know that."

"She got bit, you shot her."

"SHUT UP."

"You shot her, we buried her."

"shut up, please shut up." Laina's grip loosened.

"Laina, let's go home. I'm not gonna leave ya alone." Daryl held at his hand. "Jus' gimmie the knife. We'll go home." Laina looked at Daryl and then Rick, and back at Daryl again.

"you mad?"

"No.

" you?" looking at Rick.

"No, we can end this now and we can help you through this."

"How?"

"I don't have the answer now, but I know what loss is. I know what it's like when reality and dreams blend together."

"I tried to fight it. I did."

"I know, just drop the knife, Laina. Do that and this can be over. Give the knife to Daryl."

Daryl reached out his hand, Laina let go of Beth and she ran to Rick. Laina fell to her knees and Daryl grabbed the knife from her on her way down and held her from the edge of the waterfall the spray of water washing over him. Lain cried and clung to Daryl. She was ashamed, angry, hurt, and sad.

Rick led Beth back to the bank with Maggie and Glenn. They held on to her. Rick told them to take her back to the camp and he waited for Daryl and Laina. Under the waterfall Laina wailed and Daryl held her.

****Three months later*****

Daryl had moved in to the cabin with Laina, he made her go to her family's graves every day. She slowly got better, but refused to be around the others. She was afraid of what they thought of her. Carol would visit her for a few minutes every day. She asked her every day to come to dinner. She tried to assure her that everyone understood that it had to be hard for her. Laina opened up a bit and told her that when she shot Leena it felt like she killed herself. She had covered all the mirrors because every time she looked in them she felt she was looking at a ghost.

Beth's hair finally faded back to its blonde and she stopped going on the runs, though she did take up more guard duty shifts. She and Hershel decided it was time to go see Laina. Daryl let them in and they all sat down together. They talked for a long time. Beth told Laina that she had forgiven her Hershel said the same. Michonne even came over one evening and said she would love to spar with her without the dummy suit. She told Laina about her father and boyfriend, she also told her that if she ever touched her sword again she'd kick her ass with it. This made Laina laugh she knew Michonne could probably do just that. The woman had skill.

A few more months later on a hot clear morning Daryl opened the door to the dining hall Laina followed behind him. She went to her and Leena's table and pushed it out the door. Then she came and sat with the others. It took time, but things slowly came together. There were always walkers to fight, chores to be done, and runs to go on. They all stuck together. Through good times and bad. Carol and Dennis got married Hershel performed the wedding and Daryl gave her away. Glenn and Maggie had a little boy allowed Laina to become the kick ass aunt she was meant to be.

Daryl came up from behind Laina while she spit out the tooth paste and rinsed her mouth. She looked in the mirror. Daryl looked on with her and kissed her neck "I see you." He said.

"I see me too."


End file.
